Enough
by LeDouche123
Summary: Naruto tired of being treated like shit by everyone. What will people do when they are tired being treated like shit by everyone? they leave and that is what naruto will do. First story, please don't be so quick to judge.
1. Chapter one

_**Hello everyone, this is my first time creating a story, and english is not my native language so please bear with me allright.**_

 **Chapter one**

Deep inside the forest of hi no kuni, there exist a village of konohagakure no sato where most of the occupants are ninjas/shinobis. This village is created by two clans, The Senju clan reknown for their expertise on ninjutsu and other ninja skills, and the Uchiha clan reknown for their Sharingan which can copy a lot of ninja skills like ninjutsu, taijutsu, and others but they are feared because of their genjutsu because if you are stare into the Sharingan eye of an uchiha you will most likely traped inside a genjutsu.

But enough about that, this isn't a story about how the village of konohagakure were created this is a story about a boy who became a pariah of konohagakure because of a burden he never ask to bear. This is the story of a seven years old Naruto Uzumaki who is being chased by an angry mob because he stole an apple, now you might ask why Naruto stole an apple that is because when Naruto was five he was kicked out of the orphanage and nobody is willing to help the pariah of the village but there is only two people who always try to help Naruto whenever he needs it, they are the Ichiraku family Teuchi and his daughter Ayame who sold Naruto their ramen and sometimes they gave him ramen for free, but Naruto realizes that it is not healthy to eat ramen everyday thus is why he stole an apple this is not his first time he stole something from someone before he stole an apple he already manage to steal a few vegetables inside a store, but when he grab an apple the store owner saw naruto ransacking his veggies he immidiately shout for help and chase Naruto away, thus leading us to the current situation where Naruto is running away from a mob of angry people.

'SHIT,SHIT,SHIT I NEVER THOUGHT HE WILL SEE ME WHEN I GRAB THAT APPLE' thought Naruto.

 **"Well i did warned you when you are going to grab that apple"** the voice of Kurama inside of Naruto's head.

'NOT HELPING KURAMA!' naruto thought franticaly.

 **"well why don't you create a kage bunshin to attract those mob while you hide at an alleyway?"** kurama replied.

'why didn't i think of that?!' Naruto thought and facepalming while running.

 **"that is because you're an idiot"** kurama said.

'love you too Kurama' naruto replied.

 _'Kage bunshin no jutsu'_ Naruto thought, then a perfect replica of naruto appear beside him.

"you know what to do?" Naruto asked, the clone of naruto nod then it takes off to a different direction from where Naruto is heading while laughing his off automaticaly drawing all the attention to it.

When the mob chased the clone of Naruto, the original went into hiding, after 5 minutes of hiding Naruto went out from his hiding spot.

"that was close" Naruto sigh.

 **"no shit"** kurama said,

"this reminds me of the time when i first met you" Naruto said.

 **Flashback 2 years ago**

"i'm...hungry..." said a five years old Naruto who is currently starving.

"Need...food...he...l...p..." then he fainted.

 **inside Naruto's mind**

'where am i? this place looks like a sewer' thought Naruto while looking at his surrounding.

 **"come here brat"** a voice said from somewhere.

"hmm..who is that?" Naruto said then he started to follow where the voice came from, when Naruto arrived he saw a massive gate. "that is one big gate... i just hope there will be no weird wariors wearing metal armor and dragons came out of that gate if i decided to open it."

 **"come closer brat"** the voice said.

'should i or should i not? decisions, decisons...meh i got nothing to lose.' naruto mused. As he went closer to the gate then suddenly...BAM! a giant claw tried to strike Naruto from behind the gate.

"OH MY GOD THERE IS A DRAGON BEHIND THAT GATE!" Naruto shouted.

 **"I'M NOT A DRAGON YOU BRAT!"** the voice shouted. Then Naruto look closely for what creature is living behind the gate.

"You're a huge dog?" Naruto ask because what he saw is a huge canine creature with two rabbit ears and nine tails swaying behind it.

the suspected dog have a huge tickmark on it's forehead **"I'M A FOX YOU MORON!"** the now known fox shouted.

"WHAT KIND OF FOX HAS RABBIT EAR!?" Naruto shouted back.

 **"WELL I HAVE YOU STUPID APE!"** the fox shouted back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FURBALL?!" Naruto shouted back, and thus began a long arguments beetween a giant fox and a five years old boy.

 _ **"uhh.. guys not trying to intrude your bickering but we need to keep the story moving"**_

 **"SHUT UP YOU SHITTY AUTHOR!"** both Naruto and the fox yelled at the same time.

 _ **"ok.."**_ i said and start sitting at a corner _ **"why are they so mean?..."**_

 **"bah... stupid apes. Anyway you need to start eating your body barely had any strength left"** the fox said.

"ok.. but what can i eat when nobody is willing to give and sell something to me?" Naruto ask.

 **"what do you mean by that? aren't you a royalty?"** the fox ask back.

"what is royalty?" Naruto ask back.

 **"stupid ape, you are really dumb you know"** the fox said.

"HEY! you can't know a lot of things when nobody is willing to taught you anything..." Naruto said.

the fox only look at naruto, then it sigh **" A royalty is someone who came from a noble clan or family"**

"oh you mean like those weird people with white eyes and the other weird people with red eyes?" Naruto ask.

 **"yes the hyuuga are weird and they have lavender eyes not white while those cursed uchiha have red eyes"** the fox said.

"right so you mean i came from a noble clan? yeah right even i know that is just a lie" Naruto said while glaring at the fox.

 **"your father is the fourth hokage"** the fox said.

"you're kidding me right?" Naruto ask.

 **"Hell no, i mean who else in this damned vilage have a tanned skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes?"** the fox ask back.

Naruto eyes widen when he heard the description of fourth hokage.

"WHAAAAAATTTTT?!" Naruto shouted.

 **"sheesh kid you are really loud you know that right?"** the fox said then sweatdrop when Naruto increased the volume of his shout.

"YOU MEAN I'M THE SON OF YONDAIME AND EVERYONE TREATS ME LIKE DIRT EVERY SINGLE DAY SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN?!" Naruto yelled/ask at the same time.

 **"well to be honest that old monkey told the council to keep it a secret from the villagers but he announce that i'm sealed inside of you "** the fox said.

"old monkey? you mean the third hokage?" Naruto ask.

 **"yeah,him"** the fox said.

"that old fart is lying to everyone and me this whole time? and he told everyone that you were sealed inside of me?" naruto ask.

 **"yep, but i'm gonna be honest with you when i attacked this vilage i was controled by someone then your father splited my power into two he sealed me into you, and sealed my other into himself thus making both of you jinchuuriki before he dies with your mother"** the fox said.

"wait my mother? and what is a jinchuuriki?" naruto asks.

 **"yes your mother Kushina Uzumaki the woman who always shove a chain into my body and jinchuuriki is a human who have a tailed beast like me sealed inside of them. there are 9 tailed beast ichibi, niibi, sanbi, yonbi, gobi, rokubi, nanabi, hachibi, and me the kyuubi you get what i'm saying?"** the fox explained.

"so you mean there are more people who have to deal with annoying giant animals with tails inside of us?" Naruto ask.

 **"The only one annoying is you stupid ape"** the fox said with a giant tickmark on it's forehead and twitching eyebrow.

"okay then" naruto said.

 **"now begone there are people trying to wake you up"** the fox said.

"huh?" the only thing naruto can said before he wwas taken out of his mindscape.

 **outside of Naruto mindscape.**

Naruto slowly open his eyes.

"Dad he is waking up!" a female voice said.

"hey kid are you allright?" an eldery voice said.

 **STOP.**

 _ **Well this is the end of the first chapter, tell me what you think about this and i only tolerate review and criticism to better my story not people raging about why they hate my story.**_

 _ **This is Douche1234 signing out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**well this is the second chapter i hope this chapter will be enjoyable for all the readers.**_

 **Chapter two.**

"hey kid are you allright?" an eldery voice.

when Naruto fully open his eyes he saw a fair skinned girl with dark brown hair and large black eyes beside her is an eldery man with closed eyes and a frown on his face but worry is written on his face.

"food..." Naruto said.

"dad why don't you give him a bowl of ramen?" the girl said.

"allright one bowl of ramen coming right up" the old man said.

"thank...you.." naruto said.

"it's allright" the girl said.

"here is the ramen kid" the old man said while handing naruto a bowl of ramen.

"thanks old man, itadakimasu" naruto said before he start slurping the noodle.

"OH MY GOD THIS RAMEN TASTED AMAZING" naruto shouted. The old man laugh when naruto said that while the girl only giggle.

"ahaha...glad you like it kid" the old man said.

"like it? I LOVE IT" naruto said "by the way who are you people?"

"well my name is teuchi ichiraku and this girl is my daughter ayame ichiraku and you are in our ramen bar " the old man said.

"hi" the girl said.

"well my name is Naruto uzumaki and i thank you for your kindness" naruto said.

"it's no problem kid, if you want to eat you can come anytime you wanted" teuchi said.

"well i don't want to be a burden for you two..."naruto aaid.

"no ,no, no you can come here anytime kid it won't be a problem" teuchi said.

"really? thanks old man" naruto said then he hug the old man.

"hehe.. no problem kid" teuchi said.

"ok then i gotta go now, bye teuchi jii-san, ayame-san" naruto said before he went outside.

"are you sure it's allright dad?" ayame ask.

"it's allright Ayame. Minato and Kushina will be rolling inside their graves when they see what this village have done to their son" teuchi said.

 **MEANWHILE WITH NARUTO**

"man what a nice family" naruto said.

 **"yes they are very nice"** a certain giant fluff of ball said.

"wait a minute is that you furball?"naruto ask.

 **"yes it is me human, and if you want a conversation with me you just have to use your mind so people won't think that you are crazy"** the fox said feeling a little irritated because this human insulted it.

'does this work?' naruto thought.

 **"yes it work"** the fox said

then suddenly naruto saw an elderly person with white robes coming for him. "ah naruto-kun how is your day in the orphanage?" the elederly man ask

"hmm.. haven't you heard that i was kicked out of the orphanage hokage-sama?" naruto ask while holding back his anger before he lashing out. ' this old fart ruined my life and he dare to have a conversation with me like we are a family?' naruto thought.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" the hokage yell in anger.

 **"he is faking his anger brat"** the fox said.

"yeah, and the people in the orphanage didn't even bother to teach me anything" naruto said coldly.

 **"don't worry brat i'm gonna teach you some common sense and a jutsu for you so you won't become and idiot"** tho fox said.

'why the sudden interest fox?' naruto thought.

 **"it's simple i don't want an idiot as my jailer"** the fox said.

'ok then' naruto thought.

"naruto-kun i will give you an apartment in the red light district because that's the only empty apartment in konoha currently" the hokage said with an expertly executed fake smile. "now hang on we are going to your new apartment" the hokage said before he put his hand on naruto's shoulder.

 **"he is lying again brat"** naruto heard the fox said before everything become a blur.

"we have arrived" the hokage said.

when the blur dissapear naruto saw a door of a shithole apartment, the wall is grey, there are cracks visible everywhere and garbage littered the place.

'fucking hell' naruto thought.

"and naruto-kun since you lack clothes i already prepared some clothing for you" the hokage said before he tossed some clothing at naruto.

when naruto saw the clothing naruto thought 'he want me to die isn't he?'

 **"definitely"** the fox said when he saw the clothing.

the clothing the hokage gave to naruto is a hideous orange jumpsuit that literaly scream 'PLEASE KILL ME!'

"well, i see you later naruto-kun"the hokage said before he disapeared in a swirl of leaves.

'...fox what do you think about leaving this village?' naruto ask the fox

 **"just do it, you have nothing and will have nothing if you stay in this village"** the fox said.

"allright it's settled then i'm going to leave this village" naruto said.

 **"but you are just a brat with no ninja skill how are you going to leave this village?"** the fox ask.

'well i need to train in ninja skill first... fox can you help with that?' naruto ask with hope in his voice.

 **"well i can give you instruction on what to do but you must do anything else by yourself"** the fox stated.

'fair enough, i'm in your care' naruto thought.

 **"now where are you going to train? i mean you can't let people know that you are training your ninja skills if they found out they will report it immidiately to the hokage"** the fox ask.

"there is only one place where most people is reluctant to go inside... the forest of death' naruto answered.

 **"aren't you a little too young to went in there?"** the fox asked again.

'i doesn't matter if i'm too young or not, training ground fourty four is the perfect place to train especialy survival training, after all if i managed to leave the village i will need to live on the road meaning i must know how to hunt food, make a fire, create a shelter and other things thus is why it's the perfect place to train' naruto replied.

 **"when you put it like that it does makes sense to train in the forest of death"** the fox said.

'ok tommorow i'm gonna start training in the forest of death... but now i need to sleep first' naruto thought before he went inside his shitty apartment.

 **STOP.**

 _ **well this is the second chapter i hope you guys enjoy it.**_

 ** _Douche1234 signing out._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**i'm back baby, and i'm pretty sorry for not updating a new chapter for a month now, i was so caught up with my campus life, so as an apology i hope all of you will enjoy this new chapter, enough chit-chat let's start the story.**_

 _ **Chapter three.**_

"this is one creepy forest..." Naruto said while looking at "the forest of death".

 **"you think this is creepy? try watching your dad stalking your mom every single day."** the fox said.

"damn, i never thought that dad is a creepy stalker..." naruto said dissapointed.

 _ **"hey fox..."**_

 **"hmm? what is it you shitty writer?"** the fox said

 _ **"will you stop calling me that? i know i'm a poor writer, but you don't have to rub it on my face every single time"**_

 **"allright, glad you see my reasoning behind my insult to you"** the fox said.

 _ **"whatever, and aren't you supposed to teach the brat a jutsu?"**_

 **"oh, right i forgot about it, thanks for reminding me."** the fox said.

 _ **"no probs"**_

 **"oy, gaki"** the fox said to naruto.

"yes, fox?" naruto ask.

 **"remember when i told you that i'm gonna teach you common sense and a jutsu?"** the fox ask back **.**

"yes, i remember why?" naruto ask.

 **"well i'm gonna teach you a jutsu that will help you, a lot"** the fox said **.**

"really? but... shouldn't i unlock my chakra first?" naruto ask.

 **"gaki, you are my container, how many chakra do you think i still have? a lot even though i only have half of my full chakra, so when your father sealed me inside of you, my chakra immidiately activates your chakra"** the fox explained.

"oh, ok then, so what are you going to teach me?" naruto ask.

 **"it's a jutsu called Kage bunshin no jutsu."** the fox said **.**

"kage bunshin?" naruto ask.

 **"it's jutsu that will let you clone yourself, but unlike any other clone jutsu this one is not just solid when it pop the memory of that will be transferred back to the original, it will help you a lot when you are doing chakra control excersises and hasten your learning process"** the fox explained **.**

Naruto's eyes widen when he heard the fox explanation "TEACH ME, TEACH ME, TEACH ME!" Naruto shouted.

 **"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PRICK!"** the fox shout back.

"GAH MY HEAD!" Naruto shouted when a huge headache rammed his head.

 **"that's what you get for annoying me"** the fox said **.**

"DAMMIT YOU HUGE BALL OF FLUFF" Naruto shouted.

 **"whatever now come to the mindscape"** the fox said.

"mind wha..." Naruto didn't have enough time to finish that line before he is pulled to his mindscape.

 _ **inside naruto's mindscape.**_

"shitty fox shit." Naruto curse.

 **" i heard that you dumbass"** the fox said.

naruto turns around and saw the giant fox.

" so what are the handsigns for that jutsu?" Naruto ask.

 **"it is simple, you just have to do this"** the fox said as it show naruto the handsign.

 **" then the next thing you have to do is just pump your chakra"** the fox finished it's explanation.

Naruto only could stare blankly when he see the handsign "for a jutsu so usefull it's handsign is the easiest shit i've ever seen"

" *sigh* okay then let's start the training shall we?" naruto ask.

 ** _STOP._**

 ** _i know this chapter is very short, but i think tjis is a quite good way to end this chapter without spoiling the next chapter contents, so yeah i'm really sorry about this._**

 ** _Douche1234 signing out._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone it's been a while but i'm back now, but sadly a few weeks ago the screen of my phone cracks... a lot, and since i'm writing story with a phone and i'm too poor to afford a better replacement or a pc i'm sticking with my cracked phone... it's kinda hard when you're writing a story with a screen full of cracks, so please forgive me if the grammar of later chapters are getting worse, anyway enough of my rambling it's time for the story.**_

 _ **4 Days later.**_

today, is a good day for mitarashi anko she just got promoted to tokubetsu jounin, got accepted by the T&I Division, and got discount on her favourite dango shop, while the promotion is not a promotion straight to jounin it's a promotion nonetheless and that's enough to make her happy.

anko mitarashi is a 16 year old woman with a brown pupil-less eyes and a violet hair that is styled in a short, spiky, fanned ponytailshe ussualy wore a fishnet mesh shirt that stretches from her neck down to her thighs over it she wore a tan overcoat with a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, a typical konoha forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang.

'can this day got any better?' is the tought of mitarashi anko.

"well, time to go to the Forest of Death" anko sigh. but sadly all good things will come to an end.

 _ **Meanwhile in the Forest of Death.**_

'man, i can't believe that kage bunshin is very usefull...' the tought of one naruto uzumaki.

 **"yes, very usefull indeed"** ** _"is the unasked opinion of a giant nine tailed ball of fluff."_**

 **" What did you just said?!"**

 _ **"nothing."**_

' sigh, oi fox since you already taught me kage bunshin and henge and i always practicing my aim using a kunai, shuriken and senbon i have to ask what's next on the list?'

now some of you might ask since when naruto learned the henge the answer is simple because he "beg" the fox to teach him that technique after he learned the kage bunshin so his clones could read books in the library at day and steals stuff at night.

 **"next in the schedule is how to cover up your tracks since your stealth is very good you still need to cover up your tracks if you didn't cover your track you'll be caught easily by a tracker ninja."** the fox said.

'ok, then.'

 **"brat... you already set up traps near this area right?"** the fox ask suddenly.

'of course, i always set up traps on places that i often visited... why did you ask?'

 **"good, because someone is approaching fast, so i want you to create a few kage bunshin and tell them to hide then hide yourself somewhere and do not, i repeat do not approach that person untill he/she is caught within those traps, understood?"**

'Sir, yes sir!'

"kage bunshin no jutsu" after naruto said that five clones popped out.

"allright i want all of you to search for a good hiding position then wait untill the that is coming our way is trapped." naruto said.

"but what if the traps failed" a clone ask.

"then, we improvise understood?" naruto replied.

"yes, boss!" the clones said.

"Disperse!" naruto commanded, then they are all jumping to different directions.

 _ **5 minutes later with anko.**_

"hmm... these footprint is fresh and it looks like someone was busy in here" anko muse loudly before she followed the footprint when suddenly she saw a kunai coming her way "oh shit!" she cursed before she dodge.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT!" she screamed, but when she saw where the kunai landed she see a cutted string before the place where she is currently standing open up to swallow her "SEN'EIJASHU!" (Striking shadow snakes) she said before snakes coming out of her sleeve then bind themselves on a tree branch "man, that was close, who the fuck set up these traps?" anko wondered before her eyes widen when she saw kunais coming her way again, she immediately swing herself then detached her snakes from the tree branch and landed safely away from the pitfall and the kunais, she sigh in relieve thinking that it's already over before her senses scream at her to move but alas she was too late... the next thing she saw is darkness.

 _ **Stop.**_

 _ **well this is the end of this chapter and the first time i wrote a scene like this... hopefuly it was satisfactory, now i bid all of you a good day.**_

 ** _Douche1234 signing out._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

" that was too easy... " a clone of Naruto stated.

" ...no comment... " Naruto said.

' What the fuck is wrong with the ninjas in this village? that was too fucking easy! ' Naruto thought.

 **' he didn't realize it... but this brat... he is a genius... luring his enemy or prey into a trap by using a few kunai.. ' the fox thought.**

" Allright now we must undress her then tie her up. " clone 2 said.

 _" WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! "_ Naruto's other clones yelled simultaneously.

" What? " clone 2 asked.

" What are you? a pevert? " clone 1 asked.

" you do remember what happened to that white haired old man that always peeking at women's hot spring right? " clone 3 asked, Naruto and hhis clones shivered at that.

" the... horror. " clone 4 said fearfully.

" yeah, those ladies are scary allright " clone 5 said.

" as much as i don't want to be the receiving end of her fury... but clone 2 is right we must undress her and take her weapons after that we must proceed to tie her up or she will attack us " Naruto said.

' i just hope she wouldn't kick my balls when she woke up. " clone 1 said.

" you're a clone... if she did kick your balls you'll only just popped away. " Naruto said.

his clones then proceed to stripping her and taking her weapons.

" ok now that it is done we can proceed to tie her up. " clone 1 stated.

" wait, before you tie her up it is better to put her clothing back on, after that i must carry her to the cave. " Naruto said.

 **a few hours later.**

a cave is where our protagonist currently resides, currently he is cooking some veggies his clones stole from a fat, greedy and worst of all an asshole of a merchant.

" uhh... " is the sound of Mitarashi Anko.

" ah, you've woken up, i thought you're going to sleep forever. " she heard a sound, when she opened her eyes she saw a blue eyed, blond, five year old kid with whisker marks on his cheek... ' wait a minute why does this brat looks like the yondaime with a whisker marks? and WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP!? ' Anko thought.

" Oi, Gaki... " Anko said.

" Hm? what is it? " Naruto asked.

" i'm wondering... WHY THE HELL DO YOU TIED ME UP?! " Anko yelled.

" Geez, lower your voice woman, the reason i tied you up is because you're armed. " Naruto said.

" That's it? " Anko asked with a deadpan expression.

" yes. " Naruto answered also with a deadpan.

" BULLSHIT! " Anko yelled.

" believe what you want woman, i'm done talking to you i must prepare our dinner now. " Naruto said.

Anko only struggle to escape her bindings ' wait a minute... where are all of my weapons? ' Anko thought.

" oi, gaki where are my weapons? " Anko asked.

Naruto didn't bother answering he only use his finger to pointed out a stack of weapons.

" damn... wait if all of my weapons are there then... YOU UNDRESSED ME DIDN'T YOU?! " Anko Yelled.

" yes and dinner is ready " Naruto said while carrying two wooden bowl then he puts one bowl down in front of anko he then proceed to eat in front of her.

Anko only only fumed and stared at the bowl when suddenly her stomach starts rumbling, but she can't eat necause her hands are tied " ehh... Gaki i'm still tied remember? " Anko said.

Naruto only sigh he then proceed to take Anko's bowl and use the spoon to grab a spoonfull of food then he proceed to direct the spoon into Anko's mouth.

Anko didn't open her mouth " Really? can't you just release my bindings? " Anko ask.

" i don't trust you enough to untie you, and what's wrong with your face? are you having a cold or something? " Naruto asked back because her face is quite red at the momment.

" i'm f..fin..e. " Anko answered she then proceed to eat in silence while naruto is feeding her.

" allright now, you can go to sleep, and i'm sorry for undressing you but i must do it to ensure that you won't escape your bindings and proceed to kill me while i'm asleep " Naruto said while taking the empty bowls away.

Anko only stared at his back for a few moments before proceeding to sleep.

' man, i'm thankful that i tied her up or she will definitely kick my balls... ' Naruto thought.

 **" yeah you've made the right decision allright and brat... how much vixens are you gonna try to get? " The fox said.**

' The hell are you talking about fox? ' Naruto Asked.

 **" Nothing. " The fox replied ' i forgot he is still a five year old ' the fox thought " oi, brat you did good today... like really good for a five year old. "**

" thanks... i guess... " Naruto only shrugged his shoulder he then lays on the floor and proceeding to sleep his last thought before darkness consumes him is ' i wonder what does tomorrow have in store for me?... '

 _ **STOP.**_

 ** _well this is the new chapter i just hope it was satisfactory for the audiences. anywho i will try to update a new chapter when i have some time._**


End file.
